


knock before you enter

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Big Brother Dick, M/M, i just spewed words forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: dick walks in on Jason and tim





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [进屋敲门是礼貌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568034) by [LyndiaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox)



> im 10000% sure this sucks. i wanted to write more but i couldnt think of anything. oh well.

Jason Todd wanted to die.

Again.

Well he always felt like shit but this time was different. This time he was mortified.

Not many things could embarrass him. Your not-older brother walking in on him as he had his hand down his not-little brother’s pants though?

That was one of those things.

Dick stood at the door, mouth opening and closing like a fish. As if he wanted to say something but didn’t know what.

Tim was blushing under him, probably just as embarrassed. And yeah he should probably withdraw his hand so he could properly button up his pants…

It wasn’t like Tim was hard still anyway.

Jason regretted moving, though, as Dick’s eyes flicked right to his hand as Jason removed it from Tim’s pants. 

There was a tense silence before finally, Dick broke it. 

“Are you guys using protection, at least?”

Nevermind, Jason wanted to die again. 

Jason groaned, Tim putting his head in his hands as if that would make Dick disappear. 

“Dick, we are not having this convo.”

“It’s bad enough I have to figure out you two are together by walking into you fondling him, Jay! But you can at least put my worry at ease and tell me you’re using protection!” Dick nearly cried out, obviously taking this matter to heart. 

“We’re both clean, you know that, B knows that, we know that. We’re both dudes, so we don’t have to worry about-”

“But Jay! STDs are still a thing-!”

“FINE! I swear to God, Dick, we’ll buy condoms if that helps you sleep at night but…can you go? Please? This is mortifying enough.”

Dick studied the two as he let Jason’s words sink in. With a sigh, he began stepping out of Tim’s room.

“Alright, you two know I’ll always be proud of you and love you, right?”

“Dick-”

“AND YOU CAN TALK TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING! YOU KNOW THIS!”

“DICK GET OUT!”

Dick slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Tim and Jason were silent, letting the awkward air suffocate them for a while before Tim spoke. 

“At least we don’t have to worry about telling him now.”

Jason gave a chuckle, laying besides Tim. He didn’t want to do anything after that encounter. 

“Yeah, he took it better than I thought he would.”

A beat of silence before Jason turned to Tim. “You know I love you, right? And I wouldn’t give you up, whether he approved or not.”

Tim smiled softly, moving to snuggle into Jason’s arms. “I know, Jay.”

There was a moment of silence before the door was suddenly flung open again and the two on the bed jumped apart as Dick asked, “DOES B KNOW??” 

“DICK! GET OUT!”


End file.
